


Teach Me

by smexyie7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Castiel is Not Innocent, Extremely Underage, Feminization, Human Castiel, I'm Going to Hell, Innocent Dean, M/M, Magical Castiel, Manipulation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexy Costumes, Sibling Incest, Slut Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, This has sexy times with a minor, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexyie7/pseuds/smexyie7
Summary: Castiel uses young Dean and manipulates him into being his little fuckhole. If you don't approve of this why choose to read this?I like reading comments,so if you like the story or notice something wrong, let me know!





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't approve nor am I accepting of an adult relationship with an underage child. If you choose this type of lifestyle, don't. Just don't. If you don't approve of this why choose to read this?

Dean Winchester is 9. He has bright hazel-green eyes, pale skin, and a mop of brown hair. He's a good kid, even though his grades could be better, attentive, sweet, and the most innocent person you could meet. His teacher, Castiel Owens, couldn’t wait to break that happy little spirit.

“Dean, could you stay after class, please?”. He had already let Dean’s mother know that he would be keeping Dean for an hour after school to talk to him about maybe skipping a grade. Of course that wasn’t actually going to happen since Castiel had something different in mind.

Being the good kid he is, Dean nodded, cleaning up his area. The bell rang, and all 20 students, other than him ran out of the room. Mr. Owens stood and closed the door, turning to Dean with a smile.

“Come over here please Dean.”. The young boy obediently came over to his teacher, his eyes shining with an inner light that Castiel wanted to just snuff out and take it for his own.

The little boy walked over to his teacher, eyes widening when he saw his teachers cock.

“Why do you have your pee-pee out Mr. Owens?”

“I have it out because it feels good.”

“Oh, okay!”, the little boy smiled, blue eyes twinkling with innocence.

“Would you like to touch it?”.

“My mommy says not to touch it unless I'm going to the bathroom. It’s nasty.”.

“Well your mommy isn’t here, so I think it’s okay.”.

Dean tentatively reached out and touched his cock, and his face scrunched up, looking up at his teacher once more.

“It’s warm and kinda squishy.”

“It also tastes like candy.”

“What! It tastes like candy?”, the boy said, surprised.

“Yup! Do you want to try it?”.

“Okay! I love candy!”.

Dean stepped in between his teacher's legs and licked a stripe up his dick. Castiel groaned, hips ever so slightly bucking up into the air.

“It does taste like candy!”, the boy grinned, licking his lips because of the sweet taste. 

Castiel was done being nice, so he shoved his cock down the boy’s throat, making him shriek and choke. He face-fucked the boy until he was about to cum, and he pulled his dick out of the boy’s throat and rammed it up his ass, cumming immediately inside him.

“Owie! Mr. Owens it hurts!”, the little boy shrieked, squirming and trying to get away from his teacher.

“Well, at first it hurts, especially for bad little boys.”. The man pulled out of the child and watched his cum leak out the boy’s red, abused hole.

Dean turned to his teacher, tears running down his face and the light in his eyes dimmed.

“I don’t wanna be a bad boy.”.

Castiel smiled at the boy, tilting his chin up with a finger. 

“I can help with that, little man.”.

The boy's’ eyes lit up, smiling at the man who just raped him, even though he didn’t know what had happened

“Oh I wanna be a good boy!”.

Castiel smiled again, but this time it was less friendly and more “creep”. He formulated a plan in his head to make the boy his own personal fucktoy to use and abuse whenever he wanted.

“If you wanna be a good boy, you have to do whatever I say from now on.”.

The little boy nodded eagerly, his brown curls bouncing from the force of his head shaking. Castiel grinned internally before clearing his throat.

“Now Dean, some of the things I’m going to do aren’t exactly good and I want you to keep it a secret. Can you do that?”.

Dean looked up at his teacher, face contorted in thought before he nodded once more. Seeing the little boy agree, Castiel patted his leg, indicating for him to come and sit on his lap. He grabbed Dean’s hand, leading it to his cock once more.

“Dean, this is a cock. All grown men have these and they feel good when someone kisses, licks, touches, and sucks it.”. The boy nodded minutely, then his face scrunched up in confusion.

“If men have cocks, what do boys have? Mommy says that boys become men when they become teens.”.

“Well Dean, your mommy is right, but only for some boys. Teen boys have dicks, and some little boys have penises.”.

The boy tilted his head to the side and asked, “What about the other little boys?”.

Castiel smiled at the little boy who was falling into his trap, even if he didn’t realize it.

“Those other boys have special parts called clits and the holes in the backs are called boypussy’s.”.

Dean looked at his teacher and asked,” Do I have a boypussy?”. Castiel grinned ferally at the boy, enjoying the boy’s sweet innocence like it was cake.

“Do you want me to check little one?”.

The boy bounced off of the teacher’s lap nodding eagerly.

“Kneel on my desk and I’ll check ok?”.

The boy climbed on the desk, sitting on his knees on top of the desk. Castiel looked at the little boy’s cute, little asshole that he had just fucked and cast a sensitivity spell on it, making it so the boy would feel everything, He licked the rim of the red anus, making the boy moan softly.

“M-mr. Owens, I feel funny.”. The man pulled away from the boy, the sweet taste of his little hole on his tongue. 

“Well Dean, it’s official, you have a boypussy.", he smirked internally, laughing at the boy's gullibness.

Dean felt weird, so he reached back and touched his hole. He moaned at the touch, but Castiel moved his hand away.

“Aww, poor princess. You need papa’s cock in your cute little hole don’t you?”. Dean’s eyes widened at what his teacher had said, he wasn’t a princess and he already had a daddy.

“I already have a papa! I’m not a silly princess either!”. Castiel smacked the boy’s asscheek with force, making the boy whimper in pain and shock.

“You are whatever I tell you! I say you’re a princess, you’re a princess, understand?”, the man yelled, glaring at the little boy, beginning to spank his sweet, little ass. The little boy cried out, trying to squirm away to no avail. Castiel’s hand rained down alternating on the boy’s asscheeks 5 times on each cheek, making the boy cry in pain. Finally stopping, Castiel soothed the boy, rubbing away the stinging slaps.

“Do you understand papa, princess?”.

The boy nodded, the tear tracks on his face glistening in the light.

“I understand p-papa.”, the boy quietly whimpered, trying not to make him angry again

Castiel placed the boy on the floor, pushing him to be on all fours. He spread lube inside his boypussy, taking care to smear extra lube on his cock. Touching the head of his cock to the boy’s ass, he pulled him halfway onto his cock, making the boy whimper again. He kissed the boy’s nipples before beginning to pound away into the little boy. The boy released little gasps of air, small moans, whimpers, and cute little pants. He gripped Dean’s sides, forcing more of himself inside of him. He pounded harder and harder into Dean before grunting once and slamming himself into little boy one last time before stilling and saying, “Here comes papa’s love juice!”.

He released hot ropes of cum into the little boy. He came so much that Dean’s stomach bloated slightly.

“M-papa, my pee-pee feels funny.”. An evil glint came to Castiel’s eye and he wove his hand over the cocklet, making sure that his little penis wouldn’t do anything but squirt and wouldn’t grow much in his teenage years.

“Let papa help you.”. He grabbed the boy’s tiny cocklet, jerking him off. The little boy quickly came with a shriek, bonelessly falling into his teacher’s chest. Castiel stood, carefully removing his cock from the boy. He quickly reached into his drawer, grabbing the pink buttplug that said “papa’s li’l bitch” on it. He carefully but swiftly placed the buttplug in the boy’s red, swollen asshole. He grabbed the boy’s boxers, checking the size before conjuring up a pair of white, lacy panties.

Dean slowly sat up, feeling something in his hole. He didn’t question it for fear of being spanked again. Castiel quickly wrote a note to Dean’s parents stating that Dean wanted to get extra credit in the mornings and afternoons during the school week. The note also had a small spell to make his parents more susceptible to suggestions, specifically his suggestions. It was 3:50, so he got him ready to go. Castiel handed the boy his boxers so he could get dressed again. 

“Now Dean, I expect that everything that happened in here stays a secret, understand?”.

The little boy nodded his head, staying quiet. Castiel then handed him a slutty schoolgirl outfit that consisted of a white tie-up top, a hot pink short skirt, and knee high socks with pink bows. He also handed him the panties he'd conjured up earlier. 

“Your parents will be here soon. They're going to drop you off earlier than usual for the next week alright?”.

Dean nodded once again, confused about the outfit. Castiel realized that he hadn't explained the outfit to the young boy. 

“Tomorrow morning you'll be wearing this cute little number under your leather trench coat. Don't forget to pack clothes to change into so you don't wear the schoolgirl outfit all day.”.

Dean's mother arrived, kissing her son on the cheek before ushering him into the car. She grabbed the note from Castiel and they left.


	2. Before School

Dean woke up early the next morning, knowing that he'd be getting up this early for the next week or so. He yawned, stretching his arms in the air before getting up to shower. He took off his clothes, turning around in the mirror to look at the plug still inside of him. He finished showering, going back into his room to change. He remembered the outfit he was told to wear under his jacket. Not wanting to get in trouble with his teacher, he slipped the panties up his legs. He turned around in the mirror in his room, noting that he looked good in the panties. Slipping on the skirt, he noticed that it was so short it showed the bottom of his panties. Pulling the shirt over his head, he saw that the shirt was so light that his nipples showed through the fabric. He didn't put on the socks because he had nothing to cover them with. He pulled on his bathrobe so nobody in his family would see his outfit. His mom was already in the kitchen making waffles and bacon for her husband and son, and a bottle for his little sister Sam. 

“Good morning Dean. Your breakfast is on the table sweetie.”.

“Thanks ma!”. He loved his mom's waffles so he dug in. 

“Your dad is taking you to school so get ready alright?”.

Dean nodded, taking another bite of bacon. Finishing his plate, he put it in the sink to go and finish getting ready. He put his favorite cargo pants, a pair of boxers, the socks from the outfit, and a baggy tee in his backpack before going to brush his teeth and hair. Finishing getting ready, Dean went to sit in the living room to wait for his father. 

“Come on Deano. Gotta get you to school so I can get to work.”.

Arriving at school, John waved at his young son before driving away. Dean sat on the steps of the school, pulling the knee-highs up his legs. The final touch was a pair of shiny, black Mary-Jane heels. Walking to his teacher's door, he knocked waiting to be let in. Castiel opened the door, letting him inside. Dean set his things at his desk and took off his coat, letting the outfit be seen before turning to his teacher. 

“Hello princess. Come say hello to papa.”.

Dean clomped over to his teacher, not used to the heels he was wearing. 

“Hello papa.”. 

Castiel looked at the boy before telling him to get on all fours in his desk. He lifted the skirt, pulling down the panties, smirking at the butt plug in Dean's ass. He laughed at the boy, saying, “You kept the plug in? Why, you really are a slut aren't you?”. He grasped the plug, pulling it out of his hole. Dean gasped at the feeling making Castiel get hard. Castiel watched the cum that was left leak out of his ass and onto his desk. 

“Uh oh, looks like my princess made a mess.”. Dean looked down at the cum between his legs, unsure how to proceed. Castiel grabbed the boy’s hair and shoved his face into the cum. 

“Lick it up princess.”. Dean opened his mouth and began licking up the cum. Castiel smirked, watching his little pink tongue lap up the cum. Once he finished, Castiel reached into his drawer and pulled out a set of black nipple clamps. Dean looked at them with trepidation, scared of what they might be. Castiel set them off to the side before turning back toward Dean. He untied the top of his shirt, letting it fall off the boy’s shoulders. He leaned down towards his tiny rose-colored nipples and began to suck on them, making Dean gasp and arch into his mouth. He smirked, feeling his tiny nipples harden under his tongue. Removing his mouth with a pop, he pinched his nipples, releasing his magic into him, making his nipples stick out farther and become more sensitive. Dean moaned, squirming under his teacher's touch. Castiel reached over and grabbed the clamps and put them on his nipples, making the boy shriek. 

“Mr. -papa, what are those?”, he inquired, pulling at the chain and hissing when he did. 

“These are called nipple clamps. They're kind of like clip-on earrings for your cute little tits.”. The boy didn't question his teacher on his words and looked at the clock. 

“Mr. Owens, class starts in twenty minutes.”. Castiel glanced at the clock before turning back towards Dean. He picked the boy up, lifting his skirt. He grabbed the lube off of the desk, shoving it into Dean's asshole. He squeaked, feeling the cold lube inside his body. Castiel also rubbed some lube onto his cock before shoving half-way inside Dean. The boy gasped at the feeling of his teacher's cock stretching him, and whimpered when he pulled out again. Castiel started fucking the boy in earnest, slamming in and out of the boy quickly. Castiel slammed into the boy 6 more times before stopping and filling the boy with hot cum. He pulled out, shoving the plug back up the boy's ass. 

“Keep the nipple clamps and plug on until after school. Now get dressed.”.

Dean gingerly hopped off the desk, taking off the schoolgirl outfit. He grabbed the panties, and was about to take them off when Castiel spoke again.

“Leave the panties on.”. Dean froze, reaching for his boxers and sliding them over the panties. He dressed quickly, hearing voices in the hall. He gave the outfit back to Castiel and sat in his desk and the school day started.


	3. After School

After Dean had finished his homework, Castiel dismissed everyone for the day, other than Dean of course. He shuffled over to Mr. Owens, handing him the worksheet he finished. Mr. Owens took the paper and placed it in the homework file for tomorrow. He turned to the boy and smiled.

 

“Pull down those sweet shorts of yours princess.”. Dean grabbed the sides of his shorts, quickly pulling them down and off of his small body. He folded his shorts and placed them in an open drawer in Castiel’s desk. He did the same with his shirt and boxers leaving him in the lacy panties, nipple clamps and butt plug. Castiel crooked his finger, beckoning the boy towards him. He set the boy on the desk and pushed him onto all fours. He grabbed the base of the plug, beginning to fuck the boy’s ass with it. Dean gasped at the sensation, still not completely used to the feeling of the plug in his hole. It came out with a wet pop and Castiel set it aside. He licked Dean's hole, making the cute, pink hole flutter. Cas stuck his tongue inside Dean, making the boy whimper and mewl. He turned Dean around and removed the clamps, making Dean cry out as blood rushed back into them. Castiel licked and sucked the boy's nipples, somewhat soothing them. He grabbed a book, some worksheets and lube. He rubbed some lube onto his cock and told Dean to sit on it. He gulped, the size of his teacher's dick intimidating him a little, but he did what was asked. He slowly lowered himself onto Castiel’s 8 ½ inch dick until his little asscheeks touched Mr. Owens thighs. 

 

“Now be a good little cockwarmer princess. While you're on papa’s cock, I want you to work on a few of these worksheets.”. Dean nodded and began working. Castiel checked the time when Dean finished, and it was 3:20. He had 40 minutes until Dean had to leave. Castiel began fucking into Dean at a rapid pace, almost slamming into the boy. Dean moaned loudly and arched his back. Castiel pulled, pinched and twisted the boy’s rosy nipples, turning them a reddish color. Castiel cast a quick spell to make his balls and dick a bit bigger. Dean gasped and clenched his tiny hole around his teacher’s now 10 inch dick, causing him to cum inside him. There was so much cum that Dean’s stomach bloated up a little, which was the plan all along. Castiel conjured up a new butt plug just incase the old one didn’t hold the cum inside of Dean. He pulled out slowly, watching Dean’s anal ring stretch around his cock. Dean whimpered, feeling his hole stretching open. Castiel fully pulled out and bent Dean’s head toward the desk, leaving his boyhole up in the air. He watched his hole flutter and quiver, trying to gain its original shape. He grabbed the plug he conjured and modified it, making it a bit longer, about two inches. He shoved it into the boy’s hole, taking care to make sure no cum had leaked out. He took the panties Dean had worn and put them in the drawer after handing Dean his clothes once more. He pulled Dean to him, looking at the small bulge on his stomach from his cum.

 

“Look at my princess. All fat with papa’s love?”, he asked the boy, rubbing his now extremely sensitive tummy. He looked at the boy’s tiny penis, and decided to quickly make him “cum”. Dean came quickly with a high pitched shriek and arched into his teacher's hand. Castiel leaned over and grabbed a small but long tube from his drawer. He swirled it in lube before inserting into Dean’s cocklet. Dean’s back bowed and his eyes widened and he whimpered. Castiel stood and attached the other end to a funnel. He set Dean on the ground and stood over him. He released his bladder, and his piss flowed into Dean’s bladder. Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of pee going into his bladder, which was already quite full. His bladder started to expand quickly, causing his already swollen stomach to expand even more. Castiel finished, and inserted a plug into Dean’s penis. He helped Dean stand and sat him on the desk again. He took one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. He let go with a pop and did the same to the other. 

 

He pinched and twisted the boy’s nipples until they were a light red and replaced the clamps. He then started jerking Dean's tiny cocklet until it was standing up and filled with piss and precome. He grabbed a small cock ring and wrapped it around the boy's tiny cock. They had about 10 minutes left before Dean had to leave, so Castiel handed Dean a pair of black panties with white bows on the side and took his boxers, so he only had the panties to wear. He allowed the boy to get dressed and told him to get on his knees. 

 

“Wrap those slutty little lips around my cock.”. Dean opened his mouth and licked a stripe up his teacher's cock before taking the head into his mouth. Castiel grabbed Dean's head and forced about 6 inches of his dick down Dean's throat making him gag and drool. He kept pushing until Dean's mouth was all the way down. He came inside Dean's throat and filled him with even more cum and making the boy look like he was somewhat pregnant. He pulled Dean off his cock and wiped his mouth with a warm cloth. His lips were now swollen and red and Castiel shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth and kissed his lips. 

 

As they were walking toward the front of the school, well more like waddling for Dean, Castiel handed the boy a gym outfit. It was a tight, white crop top and extremely tight, short shorts that were black. He told him that was the outfit to wear on Friday. 

 

“Today's Wednesday papa.”. 

 

“I know that Dean. Tomorrow, I want you to come to school in nothing but those panties and the things you're wearing right now.”.

 

“It's cold outside papa. I can't go outside nakie, that's silly.”. The boy giggled at the thought of going outside naked. Castiel glared at the boy, making him stop laughing immediately. 

 

“You're going to do what I say or one, I'm going to tell your parents that you're being disobedient and two, I'm going to spank that bitch ass of yours until it's red.”.

 

Dean whimpered and held his head down in submission and agreed to do what Castiel said. Dean’s mother was waiting for him outside 

 

“Come along Dean, your mom is waiting.”. Dean followed his teacher to the door and kept walking to his mom's car. 

 

“Hi baby! How was school?”.

 

“It was good mom.”.

 

“Stay in the car for a minute. I need to speak to Mr. Owens for a moment.”. Dean nodded, not really paying attention to his mother. 

 

Mary got out of the car and met Mr. Owens at the door. 

 

“Hello Mr. Owens, how are you today?”.

 

“I'm fine Mrs.Winchester, how are you? Can I help with something?”.

 

“I’m well, thank you. I do have a problem though.”.

 

“How can I help?”. 

 

“My husband and I won't be able to drop off Dean at school for the next couple days, and we were wondering if you could take him to school for us until Monday?”. 

 

Castiel smiled at Mary and nodded his head, thinking of all the things he could do to Dean. 

 

“Of course I will. Dean is a wonderful boy. Anything else?” 

 

“My husband and I have a birthday party to go to. Sam's friend at daycare is turning 4 and I don't think it would be fair to drag Dean to a toddler birthday party. Do you think you could watch him Saturday afternoon?”.

 

Castiel nodded and then had an idea. 

 

“How about Dean just goes with me Friday and stays until Monday? That way everyone wins.”. 

 

Mary thought about it and nodded. 

 

“I'll ask John and get back to you tomorrow.”.

 

She walked back to her car and told Dean that he needed to pack a bag for Friday. 

 

“Why ma?”. 

 

“You're going with Mr. Owens for the weekend dear.”.

 

Dean froze and stared out the window for a while before answering his mom. 

 

“Yes ma'am.”.


	4. Back At School

Waking, Dean packed his bag, knowing that he probably wouldn’t be wearing any of them. He’d woken up before his mom or dad came to wake him, so he’d already showered and gotten dressed. His whole body ached from the toys all over his body. His nipples were extremely sore because of the clamps and his bladder hurt because of Castiel’s piss mixed with his. He put on a loose shirt because his nipples, along with being sore, were extremely sensitive, so even the lightest of touches sent shockwaves through his body. He gingerly sat down at the table, pancakes already in front of him. His three year old sister was eating a waffle and some cut up sausage. He finished his food quickly, noting that he only had ten minutes left. His mom looked up at the clock and gasped.

 

“Dean! Go brush those teeth and get in the car or you’re gonna be late.”.

 

Arriving at school, his mother all but pushed him out of the car after kissing his forehead and wishing him a good day at school. He waited for her to leave the drop-off zone before ducking behind some tall bushes. He undressed, shoving his clothes into his bag. He stood outside for a few moments, his whole body shivering. He put his coat on again and felt his phone buzz.

 

 **Mr. Owens- Meet me at the outside door to the classroom bitch**.

 

Hurriedly, he scampered over to the door and saw Mr. Owens pushing a chair to hold it open. He yanked open Dean’s long coat and turned his body so Dean would be flush against him. He removed the cock ring and penis plug and Dean’s bladder immediately released itself. Dean moaned in relief as the piss came rushing out of him. He finally finished a few moments later. Mr. Owens then bent him over and removed the plug from his boyhole. He stood the boy up once again and removed the clamps. He gently massaged the boy’s oversensitive nipples so the blood rushing back into them wouldn’t hurt as badly. Once all the toys were removed, Dean stood buck naked in the cold. Mr. Owens brought out a white, semi see through babydoll with fur trims, matching panties, and a white silk robe and handed them to Dean.

 

“Look at my pretty snow princess. Come along Deanna.”. Dean followed Mr. Owens back inside, thankful that the school had heat. The boy followed him into a secret room in the classroom that was behind a file cabinet in the back. The room had a super soft rug that covered the whole floor, a small wardrobe with dressers that locked, a mini-fridge, a twin bed, and other stuff that Dean didn't know what it was.

 

“This is my secret room Dean. Nobody knows about this room but me and now you.”.

 

Dean sat on the bed swinging his legs and picking at the edge of the white babydoll Castiel had given him to wear . He watched Castiel grab a funny looking thing from one of the locked dressers. It looked like a long, long bullet, but not completely. It had bumps and ridges all over it and was black. Castiel turned back to the boy and said

 

“Do you know what this is princess?”.

 

Dean shook his head, his hair, which was now a bit past his ears flew wildly at the motion. Castiel silently laughed at the boy's utter innocence, happy he got to slowly destroy it bit by bit.

 

“This is a vibrator. Do you know where it goes?”.

 

Dean shook his head again and sat there watching his teacher.

 

“It goes into that slutty little fuckhole of yours. Now get on your knees.”.

 

Dean knelt and waited for Castiel to finish whatever he was doing. Castiel conjured a fuck machine. This specific machine however, had two different ends with one being for your mouth. He told Dean to get on all fours and get on the bed and wait. He attached the machine to either end of the bed and slathered lube onto the vibrator and inside of Dean. He slowly inserted the vibrator into Dean’s boypussy and turned on the machine. The other end already had a dildo on the end and Dean already opened his mouth to accept the rubbery dildo. Castiel checked his phone and saw he had 10 minutes until students came to his class. He cast a soundproofing spell on the room and turned back towards Dean. He reached back into the drawer and pulled out a set of hot pink weighted nipple clamps. He waved his hand over them and they glowed blue for a few moments. The spell would cause Dean to become more feminine and slutty. He attached them to the boy's nipples, making him squeal.

 

“Don't worry about class today. You'll be too fucked out to care.”.

 

He turned and left the boy to his tortuous pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to the weekend after this.


	5. The Weekend

Mary and John dropped Dean off at his teacher’s house after school Friday. Mary stayed in the car with Samantha and John walked up to the door with Dean.

“You be good now Dean. I don’t want to hear from Mr. Owens until Monday, you hear?”.

“Yes sir.”, Dean mumbled, dreading and at the same time the excited for the weekend with Mr. Owens.

Castiel opened the door, a wide smile on his face.

“Hello Dean. Are you ready for the weekend?”. The glint in his eye made Dean’s hole twitch in anticipation.

“Hello Mr. Winchester.”. Castiel looked back to John, shaking his hand and talking with him for a few moments.

“Dean’s bedtime during the weekend is 10:30. If he’s done well, we slide it back to 11. His bedtime on Sunday is 9:30.”. Castiel nodded and stepped back to allow Dean inside.

“I have a club that meets every Saturday. Is Dean allowed to stay home by himself?”.

“No. Definitely not.”.

“May I ask why? Not trying to be nosy or anything.”.

“We actually had 3 children, but our oldest child Gabriel, was kidnapped when Dean was two years old.”.

 “Oh. I’m so sorry. My club is child-friendly, but I just wanted to make sure.”.

Mary leaned over and honked the horn, letting John know it was time to go. He ruffled Dean’s hair before leaving. Castiel waited until the boy’s parents and little sister had left before closing the door. He turned to Dean and told him to put his bag and the clothes he was wearing in the closet. Dean placed his clothes and bag into the closet, and turned to Castiel. Castiel looked Dean up and down, licking his lips at the changes he saw in Dean’s body from his magic. His chest was slightly bigger and his nipples were puffier and a little larger. His waist was slimmer and his hips were larger and he was all-around more curvy. His butt was higher and looked bouncier and made Castiel just want to bite it. He undressed and kicked his clothes into a corner. He grabbed Dean and shoved his cock down his throat. Dean’s eyes bulged and he started choking on Castiel’s cock. Castiel ignored him and continued to fuck the boy’s throat until he came. After he finished, he pulled out and kissed Dean’s come and spit covered mouth. He picked Dean up and shoved his cock into the boy’s tiny bubble butt. Dean screamed at his tiny hole being ripped open.

“Shut up you little slut! You know you like papa’s cock deep in your slutty little boypussy.”. Dean moaned quietly at the feeling of Castiel’s cock deep inside him. Castiel slowed down and slowly fucked into Dean, savoring the boy’s hole fluttering and twitching around him. He sped up again, wanting to utterly ruin Dean’s hole and make him a sloppy fuckhole for him to use.

All that could be heard was the slapping of skin-against-skin and squeaky pants and gasps from Dean’s cock-sucking lips. Castiel slammed into the boy once more before releasing hot jets of cum deep inside the boy.Castiel grabbed the butt plug he had ready and shoved it into Dean’s gaping hole. Dean mewled, his body trembling with exertion. He tried to walk, but was unsteady on his feet, so he just sat on the couch. Castiel turned around to sit in a recliner and sat down heavily, a little tired from fucking Dean.

“I have a few rules.”. Dean nodded and Castiel continued

“Rule one, while you’re here, that hole of yours is always going to be ready. Two, you only call me papa. Three, you will answer to whatever I call you. Four, you wear what I say wear. Five, you have no say in anything. If I decide you’ll do something, you’ll do it. If I think of anymore, I’ll tell you.”. Dean knew his only choice was to agree if he wanted to avoid punishment, so he lowered his eyes and nodded, which sealed his fate. Castiel grinned and grabbed an outfit that he had ready. The outfit was a light blue princess costume, but with a few altercations. The skirt was poufy, but it was about 4 inches and had a corset. Castiel dressed Dean, making sure his chest, which now was about the size of a girl’s who’d been in puberty for a little, so about an A-cup, was accentuated by the corset.

“Now for some accesories.”. Castiel grabbed the magic nipple clamps, a white collar with “Princess” across the front in dark blue gemstones, a black butt plug with “Bitch” on the end, and a tiara. He attached the nipple clamps and collar before having Dean bend over to stuff his little hole with the plug. He teased Dean, barely letting the plug inside him before pulling it back.

“I want to hear you beg you whore.”, Castiel growled into the boy's ear, nipping at the pulse point behind his ear. He teased him until all Dean could say was “Please papa”.

“Look at your boyhole, slut. Taking the plug like a true whore.”.

Dean squirmed and writhed, finally passing out from the overstimulation. Castile smirked, as this was the reaction he was hoping for. He picked him up and carried him into a secret passageway that led to his potions lab. Being a scientist and warlock, he was exceptional at potion making. The potions he needed were already out, so all he had to do was administer them to Dean. He removed the nipple clamps and poured the first potion onto Dean’s chest. His already growing chest expanded quickly stopping at a small B-cup. He flipped Dean over and poured the second over his asscheeks. His butt only expanded slightly, because he already had a natural bubble butt. The third potion he poured onto Dean went into the boy’s hair, making the already chin-length hair grow to almost past his shoulder blades. The fourth potion was to make everyone around the boy treat him somewhat like a girl, like with tight, girly clothes and calling him Deanna. The last potion was to make Dean think more like a girl. Once he finished, he carried Dean to the master bedroom to wait until he woke up.

Dean woke fairly quickly after a few hours, flying into a sitting position on the bed. Castiel smiled at the clearly dazed boy, causing Dean to smile back at him. "I've thought of another rule slut. From now on, you either wear nothing to school and/or wear the things I give you after school, understand?". Dean nodded and got off the bed, and stood on wobbly legs. Castiel looked at the clock on his nightstand which read **10:45**. 

"Time to get ready for bed whore.", Castiel said, grabbing a purple pair of short shorts, a loose black crop top, and purple lace panties with black bows from a secret compartment in his dresser. He turned and saw Dean lift his shirt in the mirror, the boy looking at his chest with wide eyes. Castiel snapped his fingers to get the boy's attention.

"Did you hear me? Get ready for bed unless you want me to call your parents.". Dean quickly turned to grab the pyjamas and panties Castiel was holding in his hand, dressing quickly, but gingerly due to his somewhat sensitive body. Castiel dressed in his pajamas and turned off the lights. He lifted Dean onto the king-sized bed once again. He pulled down the boy's shorts down and removed the plug, replacing it with his dick. He fucked the boy quickly, cumming inside him a few moments later. He lifted Dean again, placing the plug back inside the boy. Dean was tired, so he didn't feel Castiel lift him into an extremely large, but comfortable dog bed in the corner of the room. Castiel laid the boy down gently, grabbing the magic clamps again. He removed the clothes he'd given Dean and reattached the clamps. He left the boy nude and grabbed a small blanket that would cover the boy and went to sleep.


	6. Not Part of Story (Author Note)

Thank you guys so much for over 10,000 views! I mean WOW! This is my second most well recieved story, the first being part of the Sexy Sammie series! Once again thank ya'll! <3 <3 <3


	7. The Club

Small Time Jump

Castiel and Dean were sitting on the couch watching TV. Well, Castiel wasn’t exactly watching TV. He was actually watching Dean squirm. Dean was squirming because earlier in the day Castiel had told him to hold it until he said to go to the bathroom. He had also made the boy drink lots of fluids, so he had to pee extra badly. Castiel checked his phone and noticed that it was almost time for him to go to his club. He stood and motioned for Dean to follow. Once upstairs, Castiel grabbed Dean’s collar, placing it around the boys neck.

“You may go to the bathroom, but only because I don't want you peeing in my car.”. Dean was gone in the blink of an eye, and Castiel chuckled when he heard audible sigh of relief from the bathroom. While he waited for Dean to finish, he decided to get clothes for Dean to wear. He grabbed a white crop top, a blue pleated micro skirt, knee-high socks and silver converse with heels, and since they'd be seen in public and it would be cold, he grabbed a black jacket. Dean finally came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and Castiel handed him the clothes. 

“We'll be leaving at 5, so you have 30 minutes to get ready.”. He left the room and went down to the kitchen to make a sandwich for the boy. 25 minutes later, Dean finished showering and got dressed, quickly heading downstairs when he saw the time . After he came down the stairs, he licked his lips, staring at the sandwich hungrily when he walked into the kitchen. Castiel saw the action and groaned, adjusting his pants discreetly. Dean inhaled the sandwich and much to Castiel’s amusement asked for another. Noticing that it was 5:00, Castiel stood and went to put on his coat and called Dean to follow him. Dean was going to hop in the backseat, but was stopped by Castiel.

“Get in the front. Your parents won’t know.”. 

Dean smiled brightly and hopped in the front seat. Castiel followed, backing out of the driveway, heading to his “book club”. Castiel leaned over and opened the glove compartment, grabbing a dildo and lube. He popped the cap and drizzled lube onto it. Stopping at a stop sign, he told Dean to unbuckle himself and set the dildo on the floor between his legs.

“I want you to fuck yourself on it, but no cumming.”. He grabbed Dean’s top, ripping it so if he moved a certain way, his nipples would pop out. Dean did as he asked, bouncing on the dildo, his little bubble butt jiggling and his nipples popping in and out of view. Castiel unzipped his cock, which was already hard, and began driving again. Dean grabbed it, remembering that men liked it when you touched, kissed, licked, or sucked them. He placed a tiny kiss on the tip, smacking his lips at the taste of precum. In Dean’s opinion, it tasted like the salty taffy his grandma gave him when she visited. He looked at Castiel’s dick again, noticing it was red at the top and had weird lines going up and down it. He wrapped his lips around Castiel’s cock, sucking it tentatively, unsure if he would like it or not. Castiel groaned, feeling Dean’s tiny, wet mouth around him. Dean surprised him by instead of pulling back once again, the boy pushed himself farther down Castiel’s cock, pushing his lips about halfway down his length. Dean started sucking, causing Castiel to buck into the boy’s mouth. Dean’s eyes widened and the boy gagged around the cock that was now in his throat. Castiel grabbed the boy and shoved his cock all the way down his throat. Dean yelped and tried pushing back, but the boy was too weak. Castiel looked up, noticing that he’d almost passed the club.

Parking, he face-fucked Dean, cumming gallons down the boy’s throat. Glaring at the boy, he growled out

“You better not spill a drop.”. He pulled out, wiping himself off on the pieces of Dean’s top that were cut off. Castiel got out of the car, and waited for Dean to lift himself off the dildo. Dean stood and whimpered at the feel of cold air on his clenching hole. Castiel opened the backseat, grabbing Dean and forcing him onto all fours. Castiel grabbed the boy, forcing him onto his cock making the boy scream. Castiel clamped his hand down Dean’s mouth, stilling for a moment.

“Shut up! Do you want to get caught you whore? Or is that what you want? For everyone to see me plowing that slutty hole of yours?”, he growled, pinching and twisting the boy’s nipples making them red and swollen. 

He proceeded to fuck the boy, his balls slapping the boy’s tiny cocklet. Castiel repeatedly hit the boy’s prostate until the boy squealed, squirting his boy juice into the skirt. Castiel smirked before cumming, spurting hot ropes of cum deep inside the small boy. He pulled out of the boy, smiling at his red, swollen, and clenching hole. He grabbed the black “Bitch” butt plug and shoved it inside Dean and grabbed a pair of clamps and put them on his tiny chest. He took off the boy’s clothes other than the skirt and jacket. He stands back up, moving out of the way so Dean could get out of the car. They go around the back of the building to the basement door. Castiel placed his palm on the door, and it glowed for a few moments before opening. Castiel went down the torch lit staircase, Dean close behind him. The doors closed behind him with a slam, and they went deeper into the underbelly of the building. Deeper into territory Dean wasn't sure he wanted to breach.


	8. Sunday

Castiel stopped in front of a red door with an interesting design on it. He held his hand up to it and it started to glow, mesmerizing Dean, yet also terrifying the boy at the same time. It opened, swinging silently on its hinges. The room they entered looked like a doctor's waiting room, and inside was another man and a little girl around the same age as him, maybe a little younger. The man had 3 fingers inside her tiny pussy, and the other hand was roughly pawing at her tiny, red nipples.

“Castiel!”, the man bellowed, “How are you my friend? Haven’t seen you in a while.”.

“You know the rules Nathan. Can’t come in here without a kid.”. The man nodded, removing his fingers from the girl on his lap. Castiel glanced at the girl for a moment, before turning back to Nathan.

 

“New girl? She doesn’t look familiar to me.”. Nathan nodded at Castiel, grinning.

 

“She’s my daughter. Remember my bitch Lauren? This is ours, one of 4 whores. This slut right here is our oldest, Kamryn.”. He pulled the girl by her leash, forcing her into a kneeling position in front of Castiel.

“Out of all our bitches, this one right here has the best fuckholes, hands down.”.

“How old is Lauren now? 14?.”. Nathan nodded and Castiel clapped him on the back saying,

“Good for you man! You’ll never have to take a child again! Just fuck the ones you have!”.

Dean stared at the girl wide-eyed, she looked so young, younger than him even. He felt bad for the girl, being that she was even younger than he was. Dean was beginning to understand the world he was being dragged into, and he didn’t like where it was going.

 

A few more people trickled in, and when the last man came through the door, it slammed shut. Another door in the room opened, and this doorway led to a nice lounge area. The lounge area had couches and armchairs everywhere, and they all had the names of the club-goers on them. Castiel’s armchair was black with his name in gold on the back. He sat down first, picking Dean up and putting him in his lap. He then turned to the podium in the center of the room, where a man was banging a gavel.

“I call this meeting to order!”, he boomed, startling everyone into silence.

“Welcome brothers and sisters to our special club. I won’t keep you long, because there’s more children in the world to corrupt and fuck into submission.”, he said, petting the scrawny boy at his side. The boy had large brown eyes, pouty lips, and beautiful tan skin. He also had a swollen belly, and every now and then he’d caress it. Dean’s eyes widened as he realized that the boy was pregnant and had a vagina. The shock on his face quickly turned into confusion as he was unsure how a boy could have a vagina. Castiel glanced at the boy smirking at Dean’s confusion and turned back to Evan, who was still talking.

“I called this meeting today to let you all know that the max amount of children you can have is now 5 and the youngest age you can have is 5 and the next few meetings we have will be at one of your homes. The first being Castiel’s.”.

After the Meeting

Castiel and Dean went back to his house. After getting inside, Castiel made Dean strip out of the outfit he'd chosen earlier and head to the bedroom for his pajamas. There was an outfit on the bed already, consisting of a large purple t-shirt that said “Castiel’s Bitch” that didn't fully cover Dean’s ass. While Dean was dressing and getting ready for bed, Castiel was preparing his next potions. The first one was to give Dean’s body the ability to bear his children, thinking of his friend Nathan. The second was to enlarge Dean’s chest and to make him lactate(A.N-thanks for the request Ocurimi!). Castiel smiled, setting those potions aside for later. Castiel found Dean on the couch watching iCarly. He checked the time, seeing that it was 8:50.

“10 more minutes Dean, and then it's bedtime, understood?”.

“Yes papa, I understand.”, the boy-slut chirped back. Dean was engrossed in the tv, not noticing Castiel grab his bag from the front closet. He dumped the boy clothes out on the bed and into a trash bag. He replaced them with crop tops, daisy duke shorts, bralettes,skinny jeans, skirts, different underwear ranging from normal panties to thongs, short dresses, bras, and a bag of dildos, urethral sounds,butt plugs, and a large tube of strawberry lube. He attached a note to the bag that stated

 **Whore, these are to be worn each day of the week. There are orders that come with each.**  
**Monday- you will stuff these in your holes and not go to the bathroom at any time, wearing the outfit I give you Friday**  
**Tuesday- see Monday, wearing only a bralette with a see-through cover and a tight skirt**  
**Wednesday- you will wear a short dress and sit at the front of the classroom with your legs spread every time. No panties.**  
**Thursday- you will not wear a bra and wear a tight crop top and daisy dukes**  
**Friday- you will not wear underwear or go to the bathroom. You will wear tight shorts that press on your bladder, but you can't pee until Saturday**  
**Saturday- you will wear a long sweatshirt nothing under it and wear vibrating nipple clamps. You will piss on your outfit for Sunday**  
**Sunday- you will wear your pissy, see-through tight tee and skinny jeans. You will also wear a urethral sound until Wednesday. You may not remove it until then. I will know.**  
**Your holes must be stuffed each day along with following these rules.**

**Master**

**P.S- The only day you are allowed to piss is Saturday. No pissing at home either.**

 

Castiel put the bag back in the closet, stepping into the kitchen to make Dean a drink. He added the pussy potion and a drop of the enlargement potion to it and brought the fruit punch to him.

“Time to shut it down and go to bed Deanna.”. The boy obediently turned off the tv, turning to Castiel to take the drink.

“Thank you papa.”. Dean sipped the juice, guzzling it down once he was upstairs. The boy felt a little tingly for a moment, but ignored it. He laid down onto the doggy bed, waiting for Castiel. Castiel entered soon after, taking a shower and getting ready for bed.

“We'll be waking at 5:15 and leaving at 6:30.”. He nodded sleepily, crashing headfirst into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while you guys! School has been crazy! Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Monday Morning

Castiel woke at 5, getting out of the bed to check on Dean, get an outfit ready, and make breakfast. Dean was splayed out on the doggie bed, ass in the air. Castiel grinned at the sight of the tiny, pink pussy nestled behind Dean’s cock and his now C-cup chest. Turning away from the tantalizing sight, Castiel went to his closet to choose an outfit, settling on a Panic @ the Disco tee and acid washed jeans and black converse. For Dean he conjured a white fishnet top that had nothing to go under it, a short light blue skirt, no underwear, and black flats. He also grabbed the urethral sound/plug, butt plug, nipple clamps, cock ring, and dildo for the day. He gently lifted Dean, taking care not to wake him and laid the boy on his stomach. He spread his legs, prepping his cock to take the boy’s virginity once again. He immediately slammed into him, startling him into wakefulness. 

“AHHHHH!”, he screamed, the pain waking him instantly. Castiel pulled out, cleaning the blood off his dick and off of the bed with a quick spell. He also removed the pain Dean was feeling, kissing his head in apology. He grabbed the sex toys, quickly shoving the dildo inside Dean’s new pussy. Dean squeaked at the new sensation, but said nothing. Castiel quickly lubed up the urethral sound, gently pushing it Dean's cock. Dean’s hips bucked involuntarily, pushing it the rest of it inside him. Castiel made quick work of the rest of the toys, and told him to put on the outfit on the bed. Dean did what was asked, wanting to protest the outfit, but at the same time he didn't want to be punished. Dean looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked. He looked like one of the girls in his dad's magazine that he'd found in the bathroom! He went downstairs, finding Castiel had made pancakes and bacon. He sat down and was about to dig in when Castiel set a gallon of water in front of him.

“Get that cocklet out. Now.”. Dean quickly lifted the skirt, his little cocklet semi-hard. Castiel grabbed the end of the plug, removing it and attaching a tube to the end and attaching a funnel to the tube. He opened the water and poured it into the funnel. Dean gasped, his eyes widening as Castiel poured water into his bladder. He could feel it slowly expanding his bladder. When Castiel finished, he looked at Dean and said

“Clench so none of that water or the piss in your worthless bladder doesn't come out.”.

Dean's whole body tightened as Castiel removed the funnel and tube, replacing the plug at the end of his cocklet.

At School

Dean was squirming. His whole body felt on fire. He wasn't sweating, just squirming. Castiel parked and led him to the classroom. Castiel knew they had gym today, but had his own special workout for Dean, so he sent a quick email to the gym teacher saying Dean wouldn't be going to gym today. Castiel pulled Dean in front of him, pushing the skirt up and pulling the dildo and plug out of his holes. He shoved his cock deep inside Dean’s pussy, gasping at the tight, wet heat that was his new pussy. Dean, on the other hand, was in a bit of pain and at the same time in pleasure. His bladder was throbbing in pain, while his little pussy, nipples and clit were throbbing in pleasure. Castiel reached down, pinching and rubbing Dean’s clit, making the boy keen and arch his back. Castiel pulled out at the last second, slamming into Dean's ass. By then, Dean was crying out in pleasure and he came, gushing juices out of his pussy. Castiel came deep inside of Dean, causing more pressure on Dean’s full bladder. His belly swelled up even more, making him look like he had a tiny baby belly. As Dean came, the second half of the breast potion, the lactation part, came into effect. When he came, milk shot out of Dean’s tits, splattering on the floor, and the sensation made him cum again. Castiel gently pulled out of Dean’s ass, plugging him up and flipping him over. He took the clamps off of Dean’s nipples, making them spurt out more milk. Castiel immediately wrapped his lips around Dean’s lactating breast and sucked. Sweet, warm milk began to flow into Castiel’s mouth, getting him hard instantly. He switched after a few moments, enjoying the taste of Dean’s milk.

Dean was in heaven. His breasts felt wonderful and Castiel’s sucking even more so, and he was soaking his leggings with his pussy juices. He ground on Castiel’s leg, trying to gain some friction. Castiel grabbed his hips, restricting his movements.

“No. You know the rules bitch. The only way you cum is if I allow you to.”, Castiel growled, flipping Dean over and spanking him until his little ass was cherry red. Dean cried out in pain, trying to squirm away from the hand. Castiel finally stopped after 25, grinning down at Dean’s teary face. 

“Do you understand your place whore?”. Dean whimpered and nodded in pain, trying to not get another spanking. Castiel saw that Dean’s cum was running down his legs, so he quickly licked it up, wiping his spit with a towel from his bag. Castiel replaced all the toys, smacking Dean’s ass again, making him moan when the plug hit his prostate. Castiel noticed that the other students would be coming in soon, so he handed Dean a light blue crop top to put on under the fishnet top so nobody could say anything to him about indecency. He sat Dean in the desk directly in front of his desk, giving him some work to keep him occupied.

“Dean, you’ll be eating lunch with me today.”.

“B-but, I want to see my friends.”, the boy stuttered, biting his lip.

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to sit with your friends. You’re eating lunch with me.”.

“Why can’t I eat with my friends?”. Dean crossed his arms, glowering. Castiel looked up at the boy, taking off his reading glasses, frowning for a moment.

“Skirt up. Now. You’ve earned yourself a spanking.”.

Dean’s eyes widened and he paled.

“P-please no papa don’t spank me.”.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, getting up and dragging Dean over his lap. His ass was still quite pink, making Castiel smile before he spoke in a low tone.

“You’re my bitch Dean. Your wants and needs are unimportant.”, he said before spanking Dean another 25 times. Dean was bawling his eyes out, his ass feeling like it was burning. He looked at Castiel, who looked back down at him.

“All you are is my cumdump, breeding bitch, and whatever else I decide you are. You might think you matter, but you don’t. Get that through your thick skull slut and you’ll do fine. Now under my desk, I want that whore throat wrapped around my cock.”. Dean whimpered, gingerly getting on his knees. Castiel unzipped his fly, shoving his cock down Dean’s throat, making him gag and tear up.

“Now get to sucking bitch. We’ve got 30 minutes, and I plan to remind you that all you are is my whore.”.

30 minutes later, Dean was sore all over and understood that, at least to Castiel, all he was was a sex toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys! This chapter was a bit shorter than my other ones, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Chapter 10 is.... YOUR CHOICE! Leave what you would like me to write.

Automatic Vetos- Knifeplay, bloodplay, scat, and necrophilia. I just find that shit creepy.


	11. What will be written and what won't

Gangbang- Maybe  
Bestiality- nope  
Incest- yes  
Public sex of some kind- yes  
Public use-maybe  
Fucking machine(s)-already in the story  
Possibly piercings-yes  
Further feminization (use magic to make everyone think Dean was always Deanna, only club members, Cas, Dean remember otherwise)-maybe  
Humiliation (Dean made to beg to have any of the above he might object to happen)- dean already has no choice but to do what is asked


	12. Gym Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, writers block is a bitch. I'll try to post a bit more on this story. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't condone the sexual exploitation of minors. This is a work of fiction and a work of fiction only!

Dean was now twelve years old and a few things had changed. First, he’d gotten taller and slimmer, as most do as they age, but his growth was decidedly more feminine, as his hips had widened and his chest popped out enough to look like small B-cups and his nipples had grown a bit as well, making them quite obvious no matter what he wore. They also had become so sensitive that he had to start wearing bandages over them when he wore shirts. His lips had plumped up as well, making his lips look and feel softer than pillows. His ass became even more bubbly and everyone, adults and students alike had taken to smacking or pinching his butt cheeks. Secondly, his parents had begun to call him Deanie at times and now everyone called him that. Thirdly, all his clothes, no matter what he wore, became tight and sexual when he put them on. If he got dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, by the time he got to school, the shirt would shrink, exposing his smooth stomach, and tighten, making his chest even more obvious to everybody. His pants would look like they were painted on, though they felt like regular jeans to Dean. Lastly, it seemed like he got ogled by men, especially by his male teachers, everywhere he went and internally he knew that it would only be a matter of time before it escalated.

Dean had by now become used to the looks and the touches and they became a part of his everyday life. Today was his first day of gym class as he’d been given the choice of either gym or a second fundamental class, so he made sure to pack gym clothes in his bag. He also found out from some older boys in the class that gym class also coincided with swimming, and sometimes that was what the class got to do as well, so he packed a one piece swimsuit as his chest couldn’t be exposed anymore. He got dropped off at school with a kiss on his cheek from his mom and sister and headed inside. He knew to go straight to Mr. Owens class, but he didn’t want Mr.Taylor, the creepy math teacher to see him. Mr. Taylor was the one teacher, other than Mr. Owens, that got super touchy-feely, minus the pounding his ass to mush part. He’d always lean over and brush his hands over his nipples when he needed help on a question, or grab his butt, not pinch it, when he would walk by. The creepiest thing he did was when class had ended and as he was walking to his next class, he’d reached under his shirt and pinched a nipple before smacking his ass. Dean shuddered every time he thought about it.

As he walked by, he ducked and walked next to some older boys that were there for morning detention until he was past his door. He got to Mr. Owens classroom earlier than the rest of his class as usual. He happened to glance in the mirror on the back of the door and sighed at his outfit. The tank top and denim shorts he’d put on had changed. The tank had shortened to above his stomach and tightened so everything was visible. His shorts had ridden up to daisy duke, the fabric exposing at least half of each cheek. He turned to Castiel who was giving him a lust filled look and proceeded to undress, coming over to him and getting on his knees, unzipping his pants before sucking him off.

Dean walked to gym class, enduring the pinches and smacks from some of the teachers and older students. Entering the gym, he saw nobody, but heard people in the locker room, so headed inside to change. The locker room pretty much didn’t change except for the fact that he got groped a bit more. He was the last to get to the locker room and the last to leave. Like his earlier outfit, his gym clothes became more provocative to the eye, his shirt becoming a sports bra and his shorts pretty much high-waisted underwear. Dean turned around and saw that the back of the ‘shorts’ caused the plug in his ass to be visible, but he was able to cover it. He finally left the locker room to get to his class and stood with the other boys. They were all waiting for the teacher to come in.

“Sorry I’m late everyone. I had some last minute retakers for the math test.”.

Dean immediately shuddered as he recognized who was speaking.

Mr. Taylor.

The man in question looked at the class before his eyes landed on Dean. The man smirked at Dean before calling roll. Dean cringed internally, a bad feeling washing over him.

“Alright kids. I’m Mr.Taylor and I’m your temporary gym coach for the week until Mrs.Patricks comes back from her daughter's wedding. Alright, let’s get to work shall we?”.

All the kids said yes sir and got into exercise lines.

“Deanie! Come up here and lead the stretches please.”.

Dean got up and proceeded to lead the stretches, giving the teacher and the older boys in the class great views of everything he had, much to their pleasure. After finishing stretches, Mr.Taylor called all the boys over to him.

“So it seems that Mrs.Patricks had swimming class written down as the activity for today and tomorrow, so you boys go ahead and get changed.”.

They all cheered and ran into the locker room, throwing off clothes left and right, changing into their swimming things and leaving in less than five minutes. This left three boys in the locker room. Dean, because he waited, not wanting to get trampled by the eighth grade boys. Another boy whose real name was Gabriel, but went by Angel, who ironically was a bad boy. The last kid wasn’t exactly a boy, but Castiel with a glamour. Castiel, or in this case ‘Luca’ walked over to Angel. He got close to him to whisper in his ear.

“Hey, you know that little guy in our class Deanie?”.

Angel nodded, already having an idea of what Luca was thinking about, having already thought about it before.

“I think we should take him and fuck him good and hard in the pool and do the same in the showers after gym. What do you say?”.

Angel glanced at the shapely boy and back at ‘Luca’ before nodding, a feral grin adorning his face.

“Why wait Luc? He’s right there, we’re the only ones in here, and Mr.Taylor gave us twenty minutes to change. We’ve still got time to ‘play’ with him. Let’s do it now, in the pool, and in the showers after.”.

Both boys grinned at each other before turning to the boy in question. Dean, oblivious to the fucking he was about to receive, pulled out his bathing suit from his gym bag and was about to put it on when he felt hands on his ass. He turned around to find the two older boys behind him. ‘Luca’ took charge, smacking his ass and grinning lecherously at the boy.

“Such a sexy ass. I can’t wait to have you wrapped around my cock like the slut you are.”.

 

Dean tried to move away, but ran smack dab into the other boy, who grabbed him so he couldn’t move away. He felt the other boy squeeze his asscheeks and jiggle them before opening them up.

“Angel, this kid really is a slut! He’s got a plug up his ass!”.

Angel swore in disbelief and looked up smiling, his dick hard as steel and ready for release.

“No way! Pull it out so we can get going before we get caught.”.

‘Luca’ yanked the plug out before slamming home inside Dean. Castiel had made sure his glamour had a sizeable dick and balls, so even one load would fill someone, and that someone was obviously Dean, to the brim. He proceeded to fuck him senseless while the other boy shoved his own cock down Dean’s throat. It didn’t take long for them to cum as Dean’s holes were hot, tight, and not to mention wet. Dean was absolutely choking on Gabe’s dick, his being even longer than Castiel’s. They finally pulled out, Luca shoving the plug back inside Dean, both boys tucking themselves in their trunks before leaving.

Dean couldn’t really move as he’d been fucked somewhat stupid, and the only noise he could make were groans and moans. Dean finally gathered his strength after a while, so he was able to stand and grab his swimsuit before collapsing onto the bench. Once he had enough energy to move, he pulled on his swimsuit, and headed to the pool.


End file.
